


Vampire Knight High

by andihanick



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, younger au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andihanick/pseuds/andihanick
Summary: Zero is now struggling with his life as an orphan. Yuuki and Aido are his acting guardians and he now has to deal with high school, the assholes there and the new asshole that was going to live with him and his guardians. Life was just hell for him.





	Vampire Knight High

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten old work. If you've read the old work, you will notice that this one will have a change in POV. It'll make the story clearer and be less...absurd. I hope you like it and to those who have been waiting, I'm sorry for the long wait.

These are short explanation for the several things in the story*:

Zero Kiryuu - he was orphaned at 11 and was taken in by Yuuki. He didn't know Yuuki's maiden name so he didn't recognize Kaname as Yuuki's younger brother. He has the gun for self-defense because he's parents were rich and some people may attack him to gain his wealth.

Kaname Kuran-well, I made him younger than Yuuki so he'll have a reason to be under Yuuki's care and also be the same age as Zero. He's kinda intrigued by Zero so that's why he pretended to be 'friends' with him.

Yuuki -yeah, she's older and I married him to Aido so that Zero will know her as Yuuki Aido rather than Yuuki Kuran. She's not related to Zero but was given his guardianship because he's the closest person he can refer to as a relative. They are next door neighbors so they were close.

Hanabusa Aido-he doesn't act like a puppy around Kaname and he dotes over Zero but he truly acts both as a big brother and father to Zero

Kaien Cross-he's the same here and in the anime but without being 200 years old and an ex-hunter. He isn't going to be in a lot but when he is, it's the important scenes

Zero lived in a small apartment with his parents so they could be nearer to their workplace and school. They have a mansion outside the city. The apartment is next to Yuuki's.

Zero and his parents moved into the apartment complex when he was five and Yuuki moved there a month later.

Zero and his family have known Yuuki and her guardian at that time, Kaien Cross, for almost 6 years and have made a close bond.

Kaien later founded Cross High School and both Yuuki and Zero were enrolled there. She was his senpai for 8 years so they were never able to meet.

Zero isn't a first year; he's in the third year instead.

 

*Anything else that needs clarification, please just ask me and I'll try to explain as early as I can. This chapter will also be updated if anything is added to this AU

 

Next chapter is the beginning of the story


End file.
